Team GOLD
by Charcoal wolf
Summary: Will up date at a later time


This is my first story and I hope to receive many comments as well as ideas for my story I like _to_ here opinions even the negative ones as it helps me become a better wright we in the future. Time period will be between narutos return from his training trip and before the gathering of the jinjuriki. Some characters will be alive and will into a tiny bit into their back story. There is a poll for who will be at the top of the harem and I need your votes for the poll please like and good luck on your descions.

* * *

leaf village twelve o'clock am

Four unknown cloaked figures and one dog like figure walked down the long dirt road that lead _towards_ the village. Two of the four figures where shorter then the other two. Slowly the villageg gates started tocome into view along with the guard station entrance. Walking up to the gates guards on shift straighten having never before seen these cloaked figures and what turned out to be a pitch black wolf. "State your name and reason for coming here." "We were just in the neighborhood and thought that this was a lovely village to start a family here". replayed sarcastically one of the shorter figures in a women's voice. " Now now don't be rude Linda you know why we are here and it's not to pick a fight." said one of the taller figures in a deep masculin voice. " We are here to seek an audience with your leader the Hokage. "The Hokage is your leader right?"asked the another cloaked figure in a women's voice. "Hold on just a minute while I check with the Hokage to see if she is available on such short notice." Said the chunin as he disappeared and reappeared with two anbu. One with a cat mask and the other a tiger. "Please hand over any weapons you may be carrying on you for safety purposes." Said the female anbu as she walked to one of the cloaked figures. " I'm sorry I can't let you do that our country regulations forbid us for surrendering any weapon in an unknown land weather it's friendly or not. But as a compermise we will seal our weapons in our weapon scrolls and hand the to my four legged friend here for her to carry them on her back if that is fine with you and meets your regulations". The anbu looked at each other and nodded as these were fine requests. "we will allow you to do this under one condition all of you will show us your weapons before sealing them. Followed by all of you being patted down as a finale precaution". " _Uh why do we have to go through this I just hope the rest of the groups made it to their assigned mission objectives and aren't going through the same shit we are here?"_ Thought the leader of the small group.

* * *

Sand village twelve o'clock am

A group of five solid desert cloaked figures just finished walking up the last sand dune that would lead to the sandy into the village. "are we there yet?" Asked the shortest one in the group in a feminine voice. "For the love of yes we're here!"stated the cloaked figure in the front in an irritated voice. "Yyyyyyyyaaaaaayyyyy" the cloaked female replied in an enthusiastic tone. They finished walking up to the canyon that is acting as the gate to the village. Suddenly four sand ninja appear before them surrounding them. There were three men and one women. The one women was no other than Temari wh been put on gate duty for today as she had been giveing Garra more paper then he could handle and complaining when he wasn't getting enough done on her time limit. She got out her battle fan and unfolded it all the way while speaking in a questioning tone "Who are you? What do you want?" The cloaked figure in the front stepped up " that hurts my feelings considering we came all this way here to ask your leader the Kazakage for an audience that would benifit your village but seeing as how we are not wanted we willbe going." he said as he began to turn around and walk away leaving a stunned Temari. _oh no if Garra finds out that we turned away a potential ally I'll be doing gate duty for the rest of my life for granted he doesn't kill me first and I don't think blaming kankuro this time will_ work". "WAIT! I mean welcome to our village please allow me to escort you to the Kazekage." The figures turn back around and begin to follow Temari to the tower.

* * *

good the first chapter is done please like and leave reviews


End file.
